ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy (Clash)
Roy is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Alongside Mewtwo, he's made a triumphant return from Melee. Roy is the son of Eliwood and heir to the Pherae throne who had to fight off the forces of Bern in his Fire Emblem game. The events of The Dark Tournament take place after Sword of Seals, although it isn't known why exactly Roy enters the tournament. Roy is the balanced one of the three Fire Emblem characters, contrast Marth's defense-breaking rushdown and Ike's nigh-impenetrable defense. He just doesn't have a lot of big weaknesses. Roy is a fast, well balanced character with good range, priority and is pretty hard to guess on, although he does have his share of flaws. He performs great against several cast members and is a pretty solid character, earning 9th on the Tier List. (tied with Samus for 9th and 10th with Secret A) Means of Unlocking Changes from Melee to Clash Roy's been changed a ton in the transition from Melee to Clash, now having very few things shared with Marth. Two specials, the Clash Attack and both Final Smashes are completely different, one special is kind of different and there are a lot of properties different between moves he and Marth do share. This list only contains changes revolving around his old moves from Melee and general changes to his gameplay. Buffs *Most of his moves no longer have sweetspots. Most of his moves have their damage / knockback being around that of the sweetspotted counterparts. *All throws do increased damage. *Side Smash and charged Down Smash now have Fire effects. *Easier to chain the two hits of a Neutral Aerial together. *Final charge Flare Blade is unblockable. *Generally higher hitstun, making him a lot easier to combo with, although still a little less hitstun than other characters. *Increased Down Aerial Meteor Smsah hitbox. *Counter works more like Ike and Marth's Brawl / Clash counters; a lot easier to use. Nerfs *Grab range is a little smaller, still decent though. *Final charge Flare Blade now damages your partner if Friendly Fire is off. *Side Smash does 1% less damage. *Up Smash can no longer spike; now has proper vertical knockback. *Counter does 1.15x damage instead of 1.5x. Pros & Cons Roy is another balanced character. Unlike the other two Fire Emblem characters, he doesn't have a high learning curve and a demand for great execution (Marth) and mostly unsafe attacks and overall laggy feeling. (Ike) He has negatives, but they don't have a huge impact on his game like Marth and Ike's negatives. Roy is pretty solid overall. He has good range and priority on his moves with the Sword of Seals, does high damage and knockback, is fast and has good mix-ups with his Slash Dash "Run" and great poking attacks. He's a pretty reliable character. Roy isn't reliable in all situations, though. The hitstun his moves do is still a little-below average, making combos hard. All of his supers are extremely hard to use in combos due to that and the lag on each. He also doesn't have very reliable air counters or throws except for his Up Throw. Roy's a good character. He does well against basically anyone and is quite welcoming to anyone. Pros *High damage and knockback on his attacks. *Good mobility and speed. *High range and priority on most of his moves. *Slash Dash is quite good for mixing up offense. *Up Throw is an amazing juggling tool. *Does good shield damage with his attacks, especially his forward aerial. Cons *Very hard to combo into Clockwise Inferno, Clockwise Blast, and Dragon Slash. (supers) *Not as good of a combo character as other balanced characters like Mario and Ryu. *Slightly below average weight. *Unreliable anti-air attacks. *Only Meteor Smash is very unreliable. *Nowhere near as good at out-poking grapplers as other weapon characters like Ike and Professor Layton; has problems dealing with command grabs. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Roy does two slashes then a barrage of sword pokes. Decent priority, good range, can be used to rack up damage fairly quickly. **Damage: 5% (first hit), 5% (second hit), 1-2% (pokes) *Side Strong Attack: Roy does a wide slash in front of him. Fairly similar in appearance to Ike's Side Strong. Also has a fire effect. Pretty decent range, priority, and knockback on this move, although difficult to continue a combo with as the base knockback is also quite high. **Damage: 10% *Up Strong Attack: Roy does a wide cutting slash that starts at his back and goes over his head and in front of him. Looks like the second hit of Karas' Standing Heavy in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. A very wide hitbox on this move makes it easy to connect, although it's a little less safe than Roy's other strongs. Good priority and damage as well. **Damage: 10% *Down Strong Attack: Roy does a quick slash to the ground. Looks like Karas' Crouching Medium, although faster. This move has great range and comes out EXTREMELY fast, making it a good poke. Has small hitstun though; comboing after it is fairly hard but doable. Doesn't do much damage or knockback. **Damage: 6% *Dash Attack: Roy swipes the air with his sword. Fairly slow, but does launch. Also has high priority and vertical range, but not a lot of horizontal. One of his Slash Dash follow-ups is similar. **Damage: 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Roy swings his sword downward. One of the few moves Roy has kept from Melee, this is a very fast and powerful finishing move. Not safe on block and the priority is average, though: It's a lot easier to clank with this compared to his other moves. Has a lot of range though. **Damage: 19% (uncharged), 26% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Roy pulls his sword downward, then thrusts it upward for multiple hits. A good anti-air, although it's not too powerful for a Smash. Can still kill reliably though. Has pretty meh priority and awful horizontal range. **Damage: 5 hits that deal 16% (uncharged), 23% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Roy slashes the Sword of Seals twice along the ground. Very fast and higher priority than your other smashes, also has decent knockback. Does a lot less damage if the foe gets hit behind Roy, though. **Damage (in front of Roy): 13% (uncharged), 19% (charged) **Damage (behind Roy): 5% (uncharged), 13% (charged) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Roy does two slashes around him. Very quick, high range and priority. A useful get-off-me move, too. **Damage: 4% first hit, 7% second hit *Forward Aerial: Roy stabs forward with the Sword of Seals. Does a lot of shield damage; about 3 of these will break Bowser's shield. This move also has A LOT of priority, making it good to battle other aerial moves. Damage and knockback are both on the low end, though. You can chain a few of these for a Wall-of-Pain style technique against some characters. **Damage: 7% *Back Aerial: Roy leans his leg back, then raises it up for a kicking attack. Hits twice, and the second hit stays out for a while and has sex-kick properties. Has high knockback, but not a whole lot of priority and aside from in air combos, difficult to put in combos. Decent range though. One of the only three moves of the Fire Emblem characters that does not use their sword, the other two moves being the first two hits of Ike's Neutral Attack. **Damage: 5% (first hit), 10-5% (second hit) *Up Aerial: Roy swings the Sword of Seals upwards, unleashing a barrage of flames. Although the actual sword swipe uses the same animation from Melee, most of the damage comes from the flames. They do HUGE damage if they all connect. Comes out a fair bit slower and ends slower compared to Melee though. Overall, think of this like Samus's Up Smash, if anything. Very low, set vertical knockback. **Damage: Sword swipe does 6%, 9 flames do 2% each. Can do up to 24% total. *Down Aerial: Roy swipes the ground below him. If sweetspoted just above the hilt, will Meteor Smash. Hitbox for the Meteor Smash has increased since Melee, but it's generally difficult. Very weak when not sweetspotted; punishable by most characters on hit. **Damage: 6% (normal), 16% (sweetspot) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Quick swipe. Good range, but not as much as before. Dash and pivot are good. *Pummel: Roy knees them to the gut. Decent speed and damage. **Damage: 2-3% *Forward Throw: Roy throws the foe forward. Nothing special. Knockback isn't very high, letting it set up combos. **Damage: 7% *Back Throw: Roy hangs onto the foe, does a backflip and throws them backward. Similar in animation to Sonic and Ryu's Back Throws. Decent knockback, KOing around 200%. **Damage: 9% *Up Throw: Roy stands on his arms and throws the foe up with his leg. Has high set knockback. FANTASTIC in juggle combos; lots of ways to follow this move up. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Roy throws the foe onto the ground. Can be used for tech chases or to start OTG combos. **Damage: 7% *Air Throw: Roy stabs the foe with the Sword of Seals and throws them backward. Less brutal than it sounds, trust me on this. Not a whole lot of uses for this; Roy's air throw has awful priority but decent range. Difficult to follow-up. **Damage: 10% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Flare Blade When activated, Roy holds his blade up to his head and starts to charge up his sword. His body glows during this, yellow noting a weak charge and flashing red a high one. If charged to the final stage (which takes about 5 seconds), it is an instant KO that Roy takes 10% from. Unlike in Melee, the final stage is unblockable and even with Friendly Fire off, this will damage your partner(s) in a team match. Roy's Flare Blade may not be as useful as Marth's Shield Breaker (which this is similar to) but is a decent move. It's very difficult to connect the final hit in a real match, but using an Assist Character that leaves the opponent staggering for a bit can at least get you close. The other charges can also get pretty powerful and it doesn't take as long, but it's generally very hard to get a strong hit to work in combos because of the hitstun scaling in combos. This attack can do anywhere from 10-30% or 50%, depending on how far it got charged. It can do 1-6% in chip damage. Side Special Move: Slash Dash Roy runs really fast (about Mewtwo's dash speed) to about half Final Destination distance. You can do a variety of things to interrupt the dash. Pressing Special has Roy stop the dash. It takes about 3 frames to recover. Pressing Up + Attack gets a faster version of his Dash Attack; an air-swiping slash, where Roy jumps and slashes the sky. Is a mini-Launcher that allows you to get in a 2-hit air combo. Not safe on whiff / block, though. Does 8%. Pressing Down + Attack gets you a slide that goes under most projectiles and a lot of attacks. If it connects, it will knock the opponent down for OTG hits Does 9%. Pressing Jump has you do an even farther traveling version of Roy's already good dash jump. While in this state, you can do any of your aerials, your air throw, supers or specials. Roy's Slash Dash "Run" is a little similar to Guy's Run in the Street Fighter games, although there are a few changes. It's very good for mindgames. Up Special Move: Blazing Typhoon Roy rises up with the Sword of Seals, with both him and the sword spinning. The Sword of Seals unleashes huge, beautiful flames in the process. Very flashy move. This move has a long animation, but it does massive damage and has quite a bit of priority. Makes a good anti-air, but Roy's helpless falling speed is REALLY slow and the ending lag is also awful, so generally, only use this if you are sure it's going to hit. As a recovery move it's angle-able and goes a bit farther than Fox / Wolf / Falco's Up Special Moves. Fairly decent. This attack does 9 hits, the first 8 do 2% and the final does 7%, for 23% total. When blocked, it can do up to 6% chip. Down Special Move: Counter Roy holds his sword up to his neck and poses. During this time, his body glares. If someone hits him while Roy is glaring, Roy smacks them with an unblockable counter slash. Has been given changes to resemble Ike and Marth's counters, making it a lot easier to get to work. Also will reflect projectiles when used as a counter to those. Being much weaker now is a negative, though. This attack always does at least 9%. The formula for damage is the countered attack's damage x1.15. Clash Attack: Clockwise Inferno *Uses 1 bar of Roy's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Roy spins the Sword of Seals around in a full circle, the blade slowly heating up in the process. He then slams it onto the ground and unleashes a flame pillar along the ground. Starts up slowly and does not have invincibility frames; it's very possible to hit him out of this. The pillar does make a good anti-air attack and does high knockback, KOing around 70%, though. Incredibly difficult to use in combos though. This attack does 25%. If blocked, it does 4%. Final Smash 1: Clockwise Blast *Requires half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Turn the Control Stick 360 degrees to increase the damage and knockback of this move. Roy spins the Sword of Seals around in a full circle, the blade slowly heating up in the process. He then slashes in front and launches a huge wave of fire. Roy's only projectile, although obviously you can't use whenever. Comes out a bit faster than his Clockwise Inferno, but good luck getting this to connect in a combo, although it's safe on block and Roy has very little recovery after unleashing the wave of fire. After doing this, you can try moving around and attacking your opponent into it, but easier said than done. Decent attack. This attack does 6 hits for a total of 43%-60% without control stick turns and 58-80% with control stick turns. Will do 9-12% chip without turns and 11-16% with them. Final Smash 2: Dragon Slash *Requires half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Can be angled during start-up frames. *Air only: Cannot be done on the ground. Roy hops onto the edge of the screen closest to him. After a few frames, he'll dive with the Sword of Seals. If anyone gets caught in it, he'll do a bunch of slashing attacks ending in a huge, fiery explosion that creates a giant, hot letter "R". Roy can kill himself with this if he doesn't connect with anyone before hitting the ceiling or horizontal edge of the screen. Also extremely difficult to combo into, but MUCH stronger than the above. Great punisher since it is very powerful; also works well to stuff out most moves as the priority is absolutely monstrous. Will KO most characters at 0% when fully charged; Mario around 12% at minimum. This attack does 89-125%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. If blocked, does 1%. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Fire Emblem universe